


Uncle Samerica

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan Stark, Gen, Multi, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Morgan finds Sam.





	Uncle Samerica

Uncle Thor stays for awhile, he seems reluctant to leave and Thor the Younger seems to enjoy his presence.

Loki, especially loves Uncle Thor, for the elder God indulges him in a way that none of the others do and Morgan cannot find it in her to be angry that her Uncle is spoiling Loki, she knows what it means that he can spend this time with the small Jotunn.

Tony tries to curb Uncle Thor's indulgences but Uncle Thor only smiles at Tony when the man yells at him, his smile turns wistful and reminiscent when Pepper takes over.

But Uncle Thor is Uncle Thor, and Aesir and a God and he does what he limes when he likes and if that means that Loki goes with him when he flies through the air with Mjonir then it is a shock that Uncle Thor can wield the magic Hammer.

Morgan has never tried to lift the Hammer, she knows that Steve can lift it, has heard the joy that Uncle Thor had when he told the story of that last battle, she knows that she could lift Uncle Thor's axe, Stormbreaker, remembers him teaching her how to use it until Uncle Bucky found out and yelled at him.

Morgan feels that it was more that he was being unsafe about it and not the fact that he was teaching her.

There is something familiar about the way Uncle Thor interacts with tiny Loki and Morgan finds herself smiling everytime she sees them.

It's memories, she realises, she knows the way Uncle Thor treats Loki because that is how the Aesir has always treated her and she realizes that there is truth in what he said, they had all raised her together, for all that she only ever called them Uncles they had been fathers the same way Tony was father to Loki.

And the way Steve and Bucky treat Loki is similar to the way their counterparts once treated her a lifetime ago, overindulgent and into trouble, she missed them, she missed Uncle Samerica.

It wasn't really hard to find him, easier to convince him to come to the Tower And before she even knew what happened Sam Wilson had created a weekly group therapy for the Avengers and their partners, baring an emergency the sessions were mandatory.

Morgan had never known how much of Uncle Samerica's personality had transfered over to him taking over for Grandpa Steve and now as she watched him walk the group through the first session she realized that Uncle Samerica hadn't changed a bit.

She had missed him, missed his smile, missed the easy way he teased Uncle Bucky and the indulgent smile that Grandpa Steve had always had for them.

It was the same now, only Bucky didn't duck his head down with a blush staining his cheeks like Uncle Bucky always had, no, Bucky flirted back and sometimes Steve would lean in and flirt too and oh... Morgan realized that maybe Grandpa Steve had loved Uncle Samerica just as much as he loved Uncle Bucky but that those five years of them being gone had changed something between the three of them, Grandpa Steve was no longer a man that could stand back to let his two loves settle into each other like they needed, he'd needed and needed now so he had gone back, gone back to Grandma Peggy and a different Bucky, where that had left the Sam Wilson of that timeline Morgan didn't know but she was glad for the Sam Wilson of this time line, he got two Supersoldiers this time.

\---

A/n: I don't even know anymore guys.

Eventually Peter Quill comes to get Uncle Thor because 'you don't just disappear like that, cuddlebug' and while everyone laughs at the endearment Morgan hands over books of photos for Uncle Thor and her mother. And if her mother's feature Tony more than her, well Morgan knows her mother.

And yeah Sam/Steve/Bucky is a thing now, Bucky is a lot more like he once was and with Sam's help gets closer to who he used to be and well we all know that Steve has no impulse control and he sees Sam and Bucky together (the first time Bucky flirts it's jokingly) and decides he wants both of them together and well, one thing leads to another and suddenly Sam is sandwiched in between two Supersoldiers and doesn't quite know how he got there.

Just had an image of a confused Sam in bed with Steve's arm thrown over him to hold onto Bucky and Bucky tucked under Sam's arm as his head rests on Sam's shoulder. And he actually says 'What is life?' out loud and J.A.R.V.I.S. says '42.' because he's just as much a little shit as everyone else.


End file.
